


Third Time The Charm

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Athelstan is great with the kids, Athelstan is heaven sent, Businessman Ragnar, CEO Ragnar, Christian Athelstan, Divored Ragnar, Drama, F/M, Gay, M/M, Model Aslaug, Nanny Athelstan, Ragnar is temptation, Single, Slash, Ufc fight Lagertha, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ragnar thinks the third time might be the final time.





	Third Time The Charm

Title: Third Time The Charm

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Vikings

Series: none

Pairings: Ragnar/Athelstan, Ragnar/Lagertha, and Ragnar/Aslaug.

Characters: Ragnar Lothbrok, Athelstan, Lagertha, Alsaug, Bjorn, Gyda, Ivar, Sigurd, Hvitserk, and Ubbe.

Summary: Ragnar thinks the third time might be the final time.

Disclaimer: Vikings is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Ragnar wasn't a man for commitment and he doubt he would ever be. Just ask first wife Lagertha if you didn't believe that ask his second wife Aslaug.

Ragnar couldn't handle the thought of fully committing until he appeared.

He was Athelstan, his Christian neighbor, who would volunteer to babysit the children for him during work. Lagertha a worldwide renowned female ufc fighter, and Aslaug a international model while Rangar was an business man, he was the best choice for the children.

The children need financial stability which Ragnar seemed to prove. However being the CEO of a top company gave Ragar limited time so he hired Athelstan as a nanny.

* * *

Athelstan was everything Ragnar needed in his life that he never knew he was missing.

The man cooked, cleaned, did the laundry and even ran the children conferences that Ragnar couldn't make.

* * *

He played princess tea party and swords with princess warrior Gyda without evening complaining. He could even made her take her medicine without getting so much as a pout. Athelstan even slept on a chair beside the girl's bed to make sure no monster got her.

He never judged Ivar for his quick anger but instead taught him how to handle it. He gave Ivar different way to let out his anger and even scolded the boy for being so cruel to his siblings. He never allowed Ivar to be treated different because of his disability.

He wrestled Bjorn after helping the boy with his homework. He even tutored the boy and reward him for making good grades. Athelstan always made sure to let the eldest son know that he needed to set a good role model for his brothers and sister who looked up to him.

Athelstan even spent time with Hvitserk, who distanced himself form his father for his absent in his life. Athelstan made him understand why his father worked so hard and that he was loved as much as his siblings. He even forced Ragnar to make time within his day to spend with each child even giving Hvitserk a bit more time than the others.

He gave Sigurd piece of mind after one of his battles with Ivar. The youngest brother always had a way of making Sigurd feel worthless and pathetic. Athelstan gave the boy more confidence even helping him mend his bond with Ivar. Sometime Athelstan when even simply hold the boy until he felt loved.

Athelstan even boned with Ubbe seemed to try to ignore the other but Athelstan never gave up. He fought until Ubbe came to him cry revealing that he felt like second best to Bjorn. The boy who seemed perfect in they're father eyes. Athelstan calmed the boy and even pointed out things Ubbe could handle do that Bjorn couldn't.

* * *

For once in his life Ragnar felt complete. Athelstan gave him everything he ever wanted and more without trying to control him.

Athelstan gave Ragnar a reason to commit.


End file.
